


Being Stray

by Alice_Paige



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, also plagg is my spirit animal, cause adrien needs lots of hugs, just some family fluff, lack of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Paige/pseuds/Alice_Paige
Summary: After a frustrating day Adrien seeks out Marinette for comfort but instead he finds comfort in having a family that loves him.





	Being Stray

Adrien got home from an afternoon photoshoot that was surprisingly difficult to do. It wasn’t that it was any different than normal; it was Adrien that had changed. He was tired of trying to act perfect for people, and the freedom of being Chat Noir was a small relief but even then, he was a role model. He never escaped the expectation of being perfect except for small moments.

Nearly a month ago, Adrien had been out just running around Paris trying to settle his thoughts enough to fall asleep when he stumbled upon Marinette on her terrace drawing. Marinette was an enigma. She was brave, and timid, confident and shy. She was a blend of contradictions but they all were balanced so perfectly that they bled into each other and made a person who made even those that felt the worst feel like everything was okay.

That night began their night meet ups. Chat didn’t go over all the time, as he still had patrol or sometimes school work that sometimes took his attention away from his Princess but she was always there on the night he needed her. This time however it was still bright and early in the day and it was only by a long shot that he was headed over there now in broad day light.

Chat landed on her terrace softly, her room light was off, and it seemed like she wasn’t home. Taking a chance, he knocked on her trapdoor lightly. He didn’t want to knock too loudly incase her parents overheard but he didn’t want to give up just yet. He tested the door only to find it unlocked, it was risky but he wanted to leave her a note, to tell her he’d be back over in the evening. He wandered over to her desk and rummaged around for a pencil when he stopped short when a poster caught his attention. On her wall were several pictures of him, well of Adrien, it was enough to that even in his obliviousness he could put two and two together. Marinette had a crush on him! How had he never noticed, sure he wasn’t the best at picking up social cues but he couldn’t be that blind! Could he?

He thoughts were so preoccupied that he failed to notice the trapdoor to her bedroom was being opened by Marinette’s mother.

“Chat Noir?” Sabine was only slightly surprised to see the tomcat in her daughter’s room. She was fully aware of her daughter superhero identity even if her daughter hadn’t told her. She was even aware of Chat Noir’s late-night visits but she hadn’t expected him there in broad daylight.

Adrien jumped at the soft voice, he stumbled into the desk chair trying to stutter out a reply, “I- I wasn’t doing anything I swear! Marinette’s just a friend, I was leaving a note! I- “

Sabine giggled, as suave as Chat tried to be he was terrible at making excuses, it made her wonder how he made excuses for his life as a superhero. “It’s okay I know you come visit Marinette sometimes. It’s not a big deal, would you like some cookies? I just made a fresh batch!” Sabine had just pulled the batch out when she heard the shuffling in her daughter’s room. “Marinette will be home for dinner, but you’re welcome to stay until she gets home.”

Adrien froze at her offer, she knew? Did Marinette tell her parents? Had someone other than her parents noticed? “S-sure.” Chat stumbled down the stairs following behind the petite woman. He was only half coherent when he accepted her invitation.

Sabine took down a small plate and loaded it with cookies and slid it in front of the teen. “So, Chat Noir how do you know Marinette?” Sabine was probing for information, she was careful to avoid mention anything about her daughter’s identity.

Chat choked on the cookie he’d be shoving into his mouth, “W- we um go to school together. Or well, I mean civilian me, not Chat me.” He winced at how stupid he sounded not to mention that large piece of information he let slip.

Sabine nodded and turned to the fridge to get him a glass of milk, “That’s nice, thank you for watching over her then.” Unbeknownst to Chat she was thanking him for all the times he helped Marinette, as his civilian self and as one of Paris’ Miraculous Duo. Sabine couldn’t imagine that even without knowing each other identities that the wouldn’t gravitate together on all sides of their lives.

“Your welcome,” Chat was blushing lightly at the thanks, he didn’t need to vocalize how much Marinette meant to him. As civilians Adrien and Marinette had even begun to grow close. She’d stopped stuttering and was able to somewhat hold conversations with him now. Overall, he was thankful to have Marinette in both of his lives even if she was never going to know that he was one in the same, it warmed him to know that Marinette cared for all of him. 

Sabine set the glass of milk beside the plate of cookies, “I’m gonna run downstairs for a moment, but feel free to wander around. I’ll come back up in a bit.”

Adrien nodded respectfully but didn’t leave the stool he was sitting on. He felt awkward being in their house with no rules or someone to watch him. Plagg however made matters worse by getting bored and released his transformation.

“Do they have any cheese in this place?” Plagg didn’t care much for manners, and was freely floating around the kitchen sniffing the variously foods on the counter.

“Plagg! What are you doing?! What if someone comes back!” Adrien was in a full-on panic. Plagg shrugged his shoulder and flew over to the fridge and pulled it open continuing his search for cheese.

“OH! They have some camembert!” Plagg dove into the fridge letting the door hang open as he started eating the cheese.

Adrien dashed over to the fridge and dragged Plagg out, “Don’t eat their food! We’re guests and you didn’t even ask!” In Adrien’s panic, he fell back on all the etiquette he was taught.

“I’m a god kid, I don’t need permission to eat some cheese!” Plagg wiggled out of his chosen’s hold and floated over to the living room, turning on the TV as he went. Adrien quickly followed behind the Kwami trying to leave everything as undisturbed as possible while praying that Sabine didn’t come back upstairs anytime soon.

As per usual, luck was against him, he heard the door open as he dove behind the couch out of sight from the front door. 

Adrien grabbed Plagg and was holding him between his hands but still the little cat wiggled his way out again and loudly announced, “Hi! I’m Plagg, I’m the reason Chat can transform into Chat! I want some camembert!”

Sabine chuckled, “Well hello Plagg, I’d be happy to get you some camembert if you ask nicely.” She’d caught sight of a small ladybug like creature in Marinette’s room multiply times and it seemed that the little creature loved cookies, so seeing Plagg was only a small surprise. Still she lightly scolded the little creature for his lack of manners.

“May I please have some camembert?” Plagg floated over to the counter and sat down. He knew how to ask nicely he just preferred to demand things.

Adrien jumped up from behind the couch without thinking, “How did you get him to do that?!” He was in shock at hearing Plagg ask nicely without sarcasm!

“Oh, Adrien honey, it’s nice to see you again! Now come sit and finish your cookies.” Sabine barely batted an eyelash at seeing the young model in her living room, and instead grabbed the wheel of camembert from the fridge and cut Plagg a sizeable piece.

Sabine was absolutely giddy, she knew young love when she saw it and she was ecstatic of the idea of Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien froze on the spot and blanched at her ease in the situation. He even failed to hear a small thank you emanate from Plagg, while his mind was running a million miles an hour. He barely registered that he had walked back to the stool and sat down again.

Sabine was giving the boy a moment to let it all sink in. She had to give him an impressed looked he was far less frazzled that Sabine imagined Marinette was going to be when she learned that both her and Tom knew she was Ladybug.

“You’re not freaked out or mad or – I don’t know! Don’t you have questions?” Adrien finally broke from his shocked state.

Sabine sat down in a stool across from him and sipped on a cup of tea she had brewed while waiting for him to comprehend the last few minutes. “No, I’m not mad, a bit surprised, but it’s just as well that you’re Chat Noir rather than anyone else. I know you care a lot about Marinette, I trust you to watch out for her. As for the questions, well yes, I do, but those can always wait.”

Adrien chewed a cookie slowly thinking about his next words, “You’re not going to tell Marinette, are you?”

“Not unless you want me too, Tom would probably want to know as well but he would understand if you didn’t want to tell him.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust her! I do want to tell her, but my partner, Ladybug, she doesn’t want anyone to get harmed by knowing out identities. And I sort of wanted Ladybug to be the first one to know who I am.” Adrien quickly explained his reluctance at telling Marinette the truth.

Sabine had a silent chuckled at the poor teens predicament. He wanted to tell the same girl twice, but at least he was willing to tell. Sabine might need to drop Marinette some hints about revealing herself to Chat.

Adrien munched quietly on the last of his cookies, “You can tell Mr. Dupain. It’s unfair to keep this from him.” Adrien wasn’t totally sold on the idea of Marinette’s parents knowing but there was little he could do about it now, beside Ladybug was already going to kill him when he told her, might as well tell both before he dies. Maybe they can arrange a nice funeral for him.

Sabine chuckled at the boy’s grim face, “Okay we can tell Tom later when he comes up from the bakery for now, go watch tv or go up to Marinette’s room to relax, I have some dinner prep to do but feel free to ask me if you need anything.”

Adrien fidgeted awkwardly still uncomfortable with just roaming freely around the house. Plagg on the other hand had already made himself at home by curling up on Sabine’s shoulder so he could annoy her about different types of cheese.

Adrien finally decided that he would head to Marinette’s room, at least he felt a little bit more comfortable there. It wasn’t often that he was left alone in her room but maybe this opportunity wasn’t a bad one. He climbed back into her room and looked at the pictures of him on her wall.

He knew that Marinette cared deeply for both Chat Noir, and Adrien but did she see Adrien for himself or the perfect image of him that everyone held. He hated thinking of Marinette as being so vain but it was hard to imagine people seeing past his looks.

Adrien went and laid down on her chaise trying to compose his thoughts. It wasn’t long until his eyes were slipping closed.

☽❣☾

Back downstairs Sabine had cut another piece of Camembert for Plagg while she was busy. She was cutting up the meat before she marinated it, and then she would move onto cutting the vegetables. It was still a bit early in the day to actually start cooking dinner but she would do all the prep before picking up around the house.

“So how long have you known that Marinette is Ladybug?”

Sabine smiled and paused to look at Plagg, “Ah, I was wondering if you knew. It was a huge gamble for you to reveal Adrien without being certain of how I would react. To answer your question, we’ve known for a few months. At first, we figured it was just normal teenage behavior with her disappearing all the time but after a while it was hard not to notice the similarities.”

Plagg took a huge bite of his cheese and swallowed before speaking up, “Me and Tikki, she’s Marinette’s Kwami, we can sense each other so we knew from the beginning but it wasn’t our place to tell them. I’m getting tired of listening to Adrien pine over Ladybug, and I miss seeing Tikki.”

“Don’t worry I think they’re both getting ready to tell each other. Adrien seems eager to tell both Ladybug and Marinette who he is. I’ve heard small bits of Marinette contemplating telling Chat Noir, so try to hold out a bit longer Plagg. But for now, what other cheeses do you like?”

Plagg was doubtful, he’d seen firsthand how dense both teens were, but he trusted Sabine. The two of them easily fell into a comfortable conversation, ranging from cheese to Adrien’s home life.

Sabine frowned at how distressed Plagg was saying that Adrien was at home, “Plagg, I know Adrien isn’t fully comfortable with me and Tom knowing about who he is; but please remind him that we’re all here from him. If he needs a place to call home we would be more than happy to have him here.”

Plagg let out a small purr, “I’ll make sure to tell him.” It wasn’t often that Plagg showed exactly how much he cared for his chosen but he cared about Adrien deeply. The kid had grown on him in the time they’d been together but Plagg could only provide the boy with so much comfort. However, with Sabine and Tom there to provide a home for the boy maybe things would start getting better for him.

Sabine and Plagg were lounging on the couch with Tom came upstairs. Tom came over and looked surprised at the little cat like creature lounging on the sofa but didn’t comment. Tom placed a kiss on his wife’s cheek and sat down beside her.

“Honey, this is Plagg he’s Chat Noir’s Kwami, apparently Marinette’s Kwami is named Tikki!”

Plagg picked his head up and blinked lazily at Tom, “Nice to meet you, the kid’s upstairs taking a nap.”

Tom chuckled, he’d slowly grown used to weird things happening in their house ever since Marinette became Ladybug, this was just par for the course.

“Do you know when Marinette’s coming home? I’d hate for Chat to be surprised by her coming home.

Sabine hummed, “Her and Alya were going shopping and then to a movie at four, so she’ll be home probably a little after six.” Sabine glanced at the clock it was barely four o’clock, “We’ll let him sleep a bit longer and then we can wake him up.”

Sabine perked up, “Oh Tom! You’ll never guess who Chat Noir is as a civilian!” Sabine was still giddied from knowing that such a nice young man was watching their daughter’s back but also had fallen for her. “It’s Adrien Agreste!”

Tom let out a hearty chuckle, “Well it seems that fate has them entwined in quite the spectacular way!”

The couple lounged on the couch, with Sabine filling Tom in on everything she’d learned about Adrien, soon though it was drawing near to six o’clock and Sabine sent Tom upstairs to wake Adrien. Sabine also roused Plagg from his cat nap and offered him one more piece of Camembert before dinner.

Tom carefully made his way upstairs, Adrien was curled up on the chaise and sleeping peacefully. Tom regretted having to wake him up but hopefully soon Ladybug and Chat Noir would learn each other’s identities and then it’d be easy to just let Adrien sleep up until dinner was ready.

Tom shook the boys shoulder, “Adrien, dinner should be ready soon, and Mari will be coming home soon.”

Adrien woke with a jolt, he was startled to feel someone shaking him, and he’d forgotten that he wasn’t at his house. For a moment, he was alarmed until he caught the pink walls and realized where he was. After that Adrien was calmer, and sat up before stretching.

“Is Marinette home yet?” Adrien had enjoyed spending the day with her mother but now he was anxious to see the girl. She had such a calming effect on him. It was easy to see himself falling for her, maybe it was time for him to let his feeling for Ladybug begin to fade to the back ground. Ladybug would always hold a place in his heart but he could see Marinette accepting both sides of him with complete sincerity.

“Not yet, she should be getting home soon though, come on you can come help us set up for dinner.”

Adrien pushed himself up off the chaise and follow Tom downstairs, “Did you sleep well Adrien?”

Adrien was still slightly asleep when he nodded. Plagg flew over from the counter and perched himself on Adrien’s head making for the cutest sight.

“Hey kid, I’ve got enough energy for another few hours.” Plagg wasn’t usually one to offer to transform but Adrien looked more content and relaxed than he’d seen the kid in the entire time of knowing him.

“Plagg, Claws out.” Without so much enthusiasm as normal the bright flash of green left Chat Noir standing where Adrien was.

“Ad- Chat can you set the table?” Sabine smiled and gestured to a stack of plates and silver wear.

Adrien nodded and grabbed the stack of dishes and carried them over to the table. Setting the table wasn’t something he was used to doing but thankfully it was simple enough to figure out. It was refreshing to help do something as mundane as getting set up for dinner especially with Tom and Sabine were making their home such a warm and loving place.

Just as Adrien finished setting the table and Tom was beginning to bring the different dishes over to set in the middle of the table the front door opened and Marinette’s voice filled the space, “Mum! Papa! I’m home!”

Marinette toed off her shoes before she ever looked up and saw Chat frozen in her dining room, “Chat Noir! What are you doing here?” Immediately she rushed across the room fearing the worst, “Are you okay? Did something happen? Are mum and papa okay?” Marinette was working herself into a panic before Chat hugged her.

“I’m okay, they’re okay, everything is okay. You mother caught me in you room earlier as I was trying to leave you a note, she invited me to stay for dinner.” Chat hugged Marinette tightly feeling bad for making her think something bad had happened.

Marinette returned the hug with the same force until Sabine spoke up, “Go get cleaned up you two, dinner is on the table.” Marinette pulled away and beamed at her parents, before dragging Chat over to the bathroom so they could wash up.

Marinette wasn’t sure what to make of her parents inviting Chat to stay for dinner but she loved that they opened their home to her kitty. Later she could talk with her parents, but that could wait.

Dinner was a fun event, with tons of compliments from Chat Noir about the food. The exchange of puns between Tom and Chat. Sabine and Marinette both groaned as the puns continued for the entirety of dinner but they both smiled at the bonding moments.

Eventually they were all too full to eat another bite. Tom set up Ultimate Mecha Strick III and vowed to dethrone Marinette as champion. Chat was devastated to find that he could beat neither Marinette nor Tom. He pouted cutely in from one corner of the couch as Sabine listened to the three of them from the kitchen. Marinette and Tom were neck and neck until Tom reached over and tickled his daughter. Chat excitedly helped tickle Marinette as Tom knocked Marinette down from first place. After that it was Marinette’s turn to pout and complain about them cheating.

Eventually Tom and Sabine excused themselves to get ready for bed, they still had an early day tomorrow. Chat thanked them profusely for allowing him to stay and all they had done for him. He then went up to Marinette’s room to wait for her.

“Mum, Papa, thank you for keeping an eye out for him.” Marinette hugged both of her parents tightly. They would never know exactly how deeply her thanks ran but she would try to convey it as much as possible.

“Of course, sweetie remind him that he’s always welcome here. Now don’t you two stay you too late. You still have a shift at the bakery in the afternoon.” Sabine kissed her daughter’s cheek and retired with her husband.

Marinette climbed up her stairs to find Chat lounging at her desk staring at her posters of Adrien.

“Looks like you have a crush on pretty boy here.” Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a cocky grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I did but I’ve realized recently that I might have put him on too high of a pedestal. I always saw past just his looks, but I never gave him a chance to be anything but perfect in my mind.” Marinette looked at the posters sadly, “I still like him but I want to get to know him better, as himself.”

Chat looked started, he hadn’t expected such a response and as much as he wanted to pull Marinette into his arms and tell her all the things she wanted to know he refrained.

Marinette instead pulled up a movie on her computer and they sat and watched it until Marinette started yawning.

“Come on Princess, let’s get you to bed.” Chat paused the video and put her computer to sleep, before picking her up and carrying her up to her bed. He pulled the covers back before tucking her in.

“Goodnight Marinette.” Chat leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

Marinette woke up just enough to smile at Chat and mumble a good night in return. Chat ducked out and flew from her balcony all the way home happy as could be.


End file.
